parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode 2 - Attack of the Clones (Julian14bernardino Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Kristoff (Frozen) *Padme Amidala - Anna (Frozen) *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Rayman (Rayman 2: Revolution) (I think Rayman is a better Obi-Wan Kenobi, because Rayman and Obi-Wan Kenobi are heroes, and Rayman makes a better Obi-Wan Kenobi than Elsa, who can't be Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan is a male, and Elsa is a female) *Yoda - Olaf (Frozen) *R2-D2 - Sven (Frozen) *C-3PO - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mace Windu - Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians) *Jango Fett - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Count Dooku - Clayton (Tarzan) *Darth Sidious - Prince Hans (Frozen) *Clone Troopers - Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans (Frozen and Various Movies) *Battle Droids - Raving Rabbids (Rayman) *Zam Wesell - Mulan (Mulan) *Barfly - Numbuh 60 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Bail Organa - The Harbor Master (Theodore Tugboat) *Ask Aak - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *Mas Amedda - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Luminara Unduli - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shaak Ti - Princess Cholena (An American Tail) *Plo Koon - Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) *Kit Fisto - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Saesee Tiin - Globox (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Coleman Trebor - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Adi Gallia - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Elan Sleazebaggano - Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *J.K. Burtola - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jedi Bear Clan - Various Kids *Mari Amithest - Chica (The Emperor's New Groove) *Watto - Buck (Home on the Range) *Cliegg Lars - Henry Coy (Make Music Mine) *Aika Lars - Grace Martin (Make Music Mine) *Dexter Jettster - Johnny Appleseed's Angel (Melody Time) *Captain Typho - Sheriff Doughnut (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Naboo lieutenant - Mr. Small (The Amazing World of Gumball) *CordÈ - Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mas Amedda - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *DormÈ - Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Owen Lars - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Sio Bibble - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Nute Gunray - Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Gilramos Libkath - Joe Muffaw (Paul Bunyan) *Madame Jocasta Nu - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Boba Fett - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Jar Jar Binks - Lucky Jack Rabbit (Home on the Range) *Geonosians - Various Creatures *and more Transcript *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Productions, Julian Bernardino Invites You To See The Next Chapter... (Anna and Kristoff are shown) Of The Continuing Star Wars (Julian Bernardino Style) Trilogy. (a ship flies by and Baymax is shown) Filled with new characters. (Olaf and Percival C. McLeach are shown) Percival C. McLeach. (a ship is shown as Rayman, holding his light blue lightsaber, and Kristoff, with his green lightsaber, arrive) And Clayton. (Easter Bunny sees a ship arrive) New worlds. (Kamino and Geonosis are shown) Old characters. (Buck sees a ship approaching) Making. (as Anna and Kristoff kiss, Sven gulps nervously) Fighting enemies. (Rayman holds onto a ship while some people work on their computers) Love and romance. (as some Arendelle and Weselton Guards and Various Humans go by, Anna and Kristoff kiss) And saving the world. (Kristoff, holding Rayman's light blue lightsaber, and his green lightsaber, battles Clayton, who is holding his red lightsaber) In Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (Julian Bernardino's Style). Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino